


i thought it was you.

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, almost dream harem but theyre almosgt all dead ooopsie, no more spoilers - Freeform, plot twist at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives,he was supposed to get married to fundy today.It wasn't supposed to be like this.ṭ̴̢̪̣͙͕̰̆̽̅͛͗͊̈́ḩ̶̥̯̘͚̱͙́͌͗̍͐̎͆͜͝ͅe̸̱͒͗̔̉̄̈́y̷̛̳͓͎̠̣̼̜̹̽͂̐̈̀̀̊ ̶̧͉͕̹̫͓̼̤̺͊̃̈́͝ẁ̶̡̠̺̘̲͚̹̓͋̓̌̇̇͋̐͜ē̷̝͇͖̫͕̫̇̉r̴̙̣͚͉̘͕̗͍̕̚͜͝e̵̹̜̰̱̼̹͂̆̀n̵̩͎̓͊͑͒̕͘'̵̫̗̬̬̖͔͈̟̌̉́̆͠t̶̜̠͍̋͊̎̐ ̴̢̨̛̺͔͐͆̾̃͑s̵̢͇̰̱̮̗͖̿̚u̵͕̗̲͚̔̽̌̇̿͑̿p̵̖̣͙̽̈́͗͛p̶̣̝̙͚̤̹̠̝̠̅̍͜͝͝ơ̷̠̝̞̠̣̭͌̏̉̽́̓͗s̸̝͙̲̽̿̉̀͜e̴̺͎̓̈́͗̿̔̎̕͠͝ḑ̶̪̣̙̲̳̄̍̅̒̐͛̿͑̓̃ ̴̣͎̣̦̦̪͆͠ͅt̶̮̥͙̺͓̍̈́̈́̃ö̶̢͖̬̱̹͈́͛͐͑̊́͘ ̶̜͇̏͂̆̂͊̅̏̀̊h̶̨̉̍͂̅̈́͗ͅā̸̗̫̞͖͍͐͋̋͌̊̀͝ͅv̵͖͑̀͂̉͘͠e̵̛̙̲̣͖̓ ̸̩̅̇̌͛̎̈́̋̂͘͠ã̶͉̞͖̺̟̊͒̿ ̴̫̲m̷̟̮͈̩̃ŭ̸̯͚͚̯̼̤̫͋͜͝r̷̨̧̳͍̥̼͖̪̤̀̐͒̃̈́͠͝d̵̥͍̣͉͓͈̮̣̮̅̈e̸̩͉̜̭͇͊̍͋́͋̚ͅŕ̵̢̢͇̯̼̘͍̇͊͌̊̇̈͜é̵̙̣̙̔͐͂r̶̙̖̞͔̝̪͎̓̆͋͜ ̸͔̥͙͙̺̻̘̝̙̊̊̌̃i̸̺̹̱̱̣̊̾̂̍̓̒̎̚n̶̹͝ ̵̺͑̿͋͛͘ṭ̴̨̛̮͙͇͈̹̱̆̈́̈́͛͒͒̕͝͝h̸̺̤̭̪͈͋̉ḛ̷͇̰̝̳̜̭̱̈́͊̋̒̈́͆̔̚̕͘í̵̦̝̹̲͙̖͓̭̝̿ͅr̸͍̟̰͊͋̒̊͒̊̌̚ ̷̣̤̙̼̄̊̌̈̅̾̎͘w̵̩̆e̶̡̻̮̦̠̻̱̒ḑ̶̒̇̏d̶̩̝̬̫͎̽̅ͅi̸̧͕͖̟͙̗͌̑͑̚ņ̶͓͚͔͚̟̤̓̂̿͑̆̓͛̏̋͜g̸̝̞̹̥̪̭̹͛͜.̶͍̙̝̹͉̼͉́̈́̃
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86
Collections: Anonymous





	i thought it was you.

**Author's Note:**

> short story (u will not understand it at all)

This was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives, 

he was supposed to get married to fundy today.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

ṭ̴̢̪̣͙͕̰̆̽̅͛͗͊̈́ḩ̶̥̯̘͚̱͙́͌͗̍͐̎͆͜͝ͅe̸̱͒͗̔̉̄̈́y̷̛̳͓͎̠̣̼̜̹̽͂̐̈̀̀̊ ̶̧͉͕̹̫͓̼̤̺͊̃̈́͝ẁ̶̡̠̺̘̲͚̹̓͋̓̌̇̇͋̐͜ē̷̝͇͖̫͕̫̇̉r̴̙̣͚͉̘͕̗͍̕̚͜͝e̵̹̜̰̱̼̹͂̆̀n̵̩͎̓͊͑͒̕͘'̵̫̗̬̬̖͔͈̟̌̉́̆͠t̶̜̠͍̋͊̎̐ ̴̢̨̛̺͔͐͆̾̃͑s̵̢͇̰̱̮̗͖̿̚u̵͕̗̲͚̔̽̌̇̿͑̿p̵̖̣͙̽̈́͗͛p̶̣̝̙͚̤̹̠̝̠̅̍͜͝͝ơ̷̠̝̞̠̣̭͌̏̉̽́̓͗s̸̝͙̲̽̿̉̀͜e̴̺͎̓̈́͗̿̔̎̕͠͝ḑ̶̪̣̙̲̳̄̍̅̒̐͛̿͑̓̃ ̴̣͎̣̦̦̪͆͠ͅt̶̮̥͙̺͓̍̈́̈́̃ö̶̢͖̬̱̹͈́͛͐͑̊́͘ ̶̜͇̏͂̆̂͊̅̏̀̊h̶̨̉̍͂̅̈́͗ͅā̸̗̫̞͖͍͐͋̋͌̊̀͝ͅv̵͖͑̀͂̉͘͠e̵̛̙̲̣͖̓ ̸̩̅̇̌͛̎̈́̋̂͘͠ã̶͉̞͖̺̟̊͒̿ ̴̫̲m̷̟̮͈̩̃ŭ̸̯͚͚̯̼̤̫͋͜͝r̷̨̧̳͍̥̼͖̪̤̀̐͒̃̈́͠͝d̵̥͍̣͉͓͈̮̣̮̅̈e̸̩͉̜̭͇͊̍͋́͋̚ͅŕ̵̢̢͇̯̼̘͍̇͊͌̊̇̈͜é̵̙̣̙̔͐͂r̶̙̖̞͔̝̪͎̓̆͋͜ ̸͔̥͙͙̺̻̘̝̙̊̊̌̃i̸̺̹̱̱̣̊̾̂̍̓̒̎̚n̶̹͝ ̵̺͑̿͋͛͘ṭ̴̨̛̮͙͇͈̹̱̆̈́̈́͛͒͒̕͝͝h̸̺̤̭̪͈͋̉ḛ̷͇̰̝̳̜̭̱̈́͊̋̒̈́͆̔̚̕͘í̵̦̝̹̲͙̖͓̭̝̿ͅr̸͍̟̰͊͋̒̊͒̊̌̚ ̷̣̤̙̼̄̊̌̈̅̾̎͘w̵̩̆e̶̡̻̮̦̠̻̱̒ḑ̶̒̇̏d̶̩̝̬̫͎̽̅ͅi̸̧͕͖̟͙̗͌̑͑̚ņ̶͓͚͔͚̟̤̓̂̿͑̆̓͛̏̋͜g̸̝̞̹̥̪̭̹͛͜.̶͍̙̝̹͉̼͉́̈́̃

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

It all started with Fundy and Dream preparing for their wedding, everybody was rushing to help and get everything ready due to the wedding happening at night. Dream felt so happy, marrying his fiancé. 

"Hey Dream?" Fundy said to Dream, 

"Yes, Fundy?" 

"I'm glad that we're together," Fundy said as he hugged his fiancé.

"Me too Fundy." Dream replied.

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

A gunshot was heard during the wedding.

Everybody was screaming as more gunshots filled the place, Fundy, Dream, Sapnap, George, and Technoblade hid in the restroom. As they were hiding, screams were fading in and out.

The screams suddenly stop, no more gunshots were heard. The 5 were relieved a bit, but then something was banging on the door. Everybody stood up as the banging on the door started getting louder and as the doorknob started getting loose.

"GUYS! OVER HERE!" Sapnap shouted to the 4, opening a vent. The 4 then ran to Sapnap, as he led the 4 into the vent. As soon as Dream got into the vent last, he called out to Sapnap. 

"COME ON SAPNAP-" After he screamed for Sapnap to get in, Sapnap closed the vent opening. Sealing him in the restroom, Dream tried to open it but as soon as he did, the people came in. 

They heard a gunshot.

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

Dream wanted to cry,

he saw his friends die, even his Fiancé. 

He even had a gun to his head, Technoblade wanted to end him and himself. It was Technoblade's doing, he did this. He ruined his wedding.

"Just do it."

Silence.

"I'm sorry."

Ｂａｎｇ．

He didn't die. 

How?

he looked down. 

Technoblade was there, blood spilling out of his head. 

Tears started spilling out of his eyes.

"Ｆｉｎａｌｌｙ．"

He looked to the person behind Technoblade's dead body.

"George?.."

By then, it was too late.


End file.
